Kaiba's Bad Day
by Miake Yuy
Summary: Kaiba has a bad day, everyone is just ticking him off! That is until he and Yami Bakura start plotting...R+R PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

Kaiba Has A Bad Day  
  
Yami: Miake does not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Yami Bakura: She also doesn't own a millenium item and I do MUAHAHA!  
  
Joey: Whoa, Yami Bakura on drugs.  
  
Miake: Scary ne? I do own my own character and if life goes well for me I will also own Kaiba...  
  
Kaiba: I hate you.  
  
Miake: Now we begin the fanfic before Kaiba gets any ideas about killing me.  
  
*******************  
  
Kaiba: I am bored.  
  
Mokuba: I wanna go to the park.  
  
Kaiba: I am really bored.  
  
Mokuba: I wanna go roller blading.  
  
Kaiba: I have done everything there is possible. I've designed computer junk, I've--  
  
Mokuba: I wanna go swimming.  
  
Kaiba: *still listing off stuff he's done* I've killed my adoptive father...  
  
Mokuba: I wanna go--  
  
Kaiba: I GET THE POINT!  
  
Mokuba: Sorry, but--  
  
Kaiba: Go play videos games.  
  
Mokuba: I'm going to call Yugi. You're boring.  
  
Kaiba: NO you are NOT calling Yugi.  
  
Mokuba: Well, he at least DOES something besides sit around and list all the stuff he's done.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Yugi: I'm bored.  
  
Tea: Ok.  
  
Yugi: I'm really bored.  
  
Tea: Ok.  
  
Yugi: I mean I think I've done everything there is possible. I beat Pegasus at a duel, I beat Kaiba at--  
  
Tea: Ok.  
  
Yugi: I put together the millenium puzzle...  
  
Tea: Ok.  
  
Yugi: Can you say something else besides Ok?  
  
Tea: Sorry.  
  
Yugi: I feel like being nice.  
  
Joey: *extreme sarcasm* Wow, there's something new, Yugi, nice, who wouuld have thought.  
  
Yugi: I wonder if Kaiba needs a baby-sitter for Mokuba.  
  
Tristan: Now we know he's lost it.  
  
Joey: Are you insane? This is KAIBA we're talking about.  
  
Yugi: He's not so bad.  
  
Tea: Yea, he's not. And we all need friends and--  
  
Joey: PLEASE not another friendship speech.  
  
Tea: Sorry.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
At the Kaiba...place a phone rings.  
  
Kaiba: GET IT!  
  
Mokuba: I'M IN THE BATHROOM!  
  
Kaiba: How conveniant *rolls eyes*  
  
*phone rings again*  
  
Kaiba: *answers it* What is it?  
  
Yugi: It's me, Yugi.  
  
Kaiba: What the heck do you want. And whatever it is I won't give it to you.  
  
Yugi: Whoa, Kaiba, are you having a bad day?  
  
Kaiba: No, I just love getting calls from my enemies *very sarcastic*.  
  
Yugi: I'm your enemy???  
  
Kaiba: Yea, sure, so why are you calling me?  
  
Yugi: I was wondering if you me to baby-sit Mokuba. I have nothing to do and we're good friends and--  
  
Kaiba: I'm not paying you.  
  
Yugi: That's ok. I just feel like being nice!  
  
Kaiba: Yea, ok.  
  
Yugi: Great! I'll see you then!  
  
Kaiba: *hangs up phone without saying goodbye*  
  
Mokuba: Who was it?  
  
Kaiba: You're little buddy Yugi. He's going to baby-sit you.  
  
Mokuba: YEA!!!  
  
Kaiba: Happy people...  
  
Mokuba: I don't get why you hate Yugi so much. He's really cool. He taught me about the heart o the cards and he has a millenuim item, how come you dont have one?  
  
Kaiba: BECAUSE I DONT!!!  
  
Mokuba: Are you having a bad day?  
  
Kaiba: No, I'm fine...  
  
Mokuba: OK!!  
  
Kaiba: *takes Mokubato Yugi's house*  
  
Yugi: Hey Kaiba! What's up?  
  
Kaiba: Your sugar intake.  
  
Yugi: Yea, I hve been a little hyper today.  
  
Yami: I noticed.  
  
Kaiba: Here's Mokuba. Bring him back when I tell you to.  
  
Yugi: That's not really specific.  
  
Kaiba: No kidding.  
  
Yugi: Ok, well, we'll have fun right Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: YEA!  
  
Kaiba: *leaves*  
  
Yugi: BYEEEEEE!!! *calling after him*  
  
Kaiba: If he feeds Mokuba that much sugar I'll kill him.  
  
Kaiba was walking along the street lined with shops. He sees Mai. Or rather, Mai sees him.  
  
Mai: Hey!  
  
Kaiba: *looks at her*  
  
Mai: You know me. Or don't you remember?  
  
Kaiba: You're Mai.  
  
Mai: HA! I knew you'd remember me. Did I just see you at YUGI's house.  
  
Kaiba: The kid is on drugs and I'm going home.  
  
Mai: Are you having a bad day?  
  
Kaiba: YOU'RE THE THIRD PERSON TO ASK ME THAT!!!  
  
Mai: You seem a little, I dunno, edgy.  
  
Kaiba: Yea, ok. *walks away hoping to find some peace and quiet*  
  
Random person: Excuse me sir, can you give me directions to--  
  
Kaiba: No.  
  
Random person: Sorry. Are you having a bad--  
  
Kaiba: IF ONE MORE PERSON ASKS ME THAT I WILL BE HAVING A BAD DAY!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: So it seems you're having a bad day.  
  
Kaiba: What's it to you?  
  
Yami Bakura: Is it because of that overly happy, hyper Yugi?  
  
Kaiba: Part of it.  
  
Yami Bakura: Would you like to help me with something evil?  
  
Kaiba: Maybe.  
  
Yami Bakura: It has to do with making Yugi's life miserable. Him and all his friends.  
  
Kaiba: YES!  
  
Yami Bakura: Come with me. We have to plot.  
  
************  
  
What are Yami Bakura and Kaiba plotting? And what's going on with Mokuba, Yugi and company. Stay tuned for Chapter 2. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Kaiba: Yea ok.  
  
Miake: Could you stop saying that?  
  
Kaiba: Yea ok.  
  
Miake: Are you having a bad day?  
  
Kaiba: I hate you. 


	2. Kaiba and Yami Bakura in bathingsuits

Kaiba: Disclaimer- Miake owns nothing.  
  
Miake: That's really clear *rolls eyes*  
  
Kaiba: Miake doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh and most of all Miake does NOT own ME!  
  
Miake: Fine, spoil all my fun.  
  
Kaiba: That would be the point.  
  
*************  
  
Yami Bakura: First we must aquire Yugi's Millenium Puzzle. Without his Yami, Yugi is nothing.  
  
Kaiba: He already is nothing.  
  
Yami Bakura: Yes but we must drain him of all power. Do you know where Yugi might be?  
  
Kaiba: He would be at home baby sitting for my brother Mokuba.  
  
Yami Bakura: Come, we must pay little Yugi a visit.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Yugi: We're just going to go to the pool, we'll be back in a couple hours.  
  
Soloman: Ok.  
  
Mokuba: I don't have a bathing suit with me.  
  
Yugi: You can borrow one of mine.  
  
Mokuba: I guess (geez Yugi's short).  
  
Tea: Wow, I haven't been swimming in so long, it's so great to spend time with your friends, freinds are--  
  
Tristan: WOULD YOU SHUT UP!!!  
  
Tea: Sorry.  
  
Joey: *sweatdrop*  
  
*they leave to go to the pool*  
  
2 minutes later the doorbell rings.  
  
Soloman: I'll be right there. Oh, hello, Kaiba and Bakura, if you're looking for Yugi and the group they're at the pool.  
  
Yami Bakura: I see. Thank you.  
  
Kaiba: Hn.  
  
*they leave*  
  
Yami Bakura: I thought you said they'd be at home?  
  
Kaiba: Was I supposed to know they'd be swimming?  
  
Yami Bakura: Now we'll have to go the pool.  
  
Kaiba: I am NOT wearing a bathing suit in front of ANYONE.  
  
Yami Bakura: You are now.  
  
Kaiba: Darnit.  
  
Yami Bakura: Are you having a bad day?  
  
Kaiba: *doesn't even bother to answer*  
  
Kaiba and Yami Bakura show up at the pool, yes they're in bathing suits *drool* ^_^  
  
Tea: Hey, look, isn't that Bakura and Kaiba?  
  
Joey: *curses*  
  
Tristan: Since when did those two hang out.  
  
Yugi: Yami is telling me to watch out.  
  
Mokuba: How do you swim with a necklace on?  
  
Yugi: Um...I honestly have no answer to that question, the heart of the pool maybe?  
  
Everyone sweatdrops.  
  
Yugi: HEY, BAKURA, KAIBA!  
  
Kaiba: Oh geez it's Yugi in a bathing suit NOT something I wanted to see.  
  
Yami Bakura: You're not good looking yourself.  
  
Kaiba: Shut up.  
  
Yami Bakura: Hello *changes into Bakura*  
  
Kaiba: I didn't know they let dogs in the pool now.  
  
Joey: Quit your dog jokes or I'll--  
  
Mokuba: You can't hurt Seto, he's my brother.  
  
Miake: That's right!  
  
Mokuba: Who are you?  
  
Miake: Nobody. I'll go away now.  
  
Mokuba: THAT was weird.  
  
Kaiba: How do you swim with that Millenuim Puzzle on?  
  
Yugi: Wow, does that really bother people that much. I mean it's not that heavy. Like I said, the heart of the pool.  
  
Kaiba: You have lost what little mind you had.  
  
Bakura: How about a friendly swimming race.  
  
Yugi: Sure.  
  
Bakura: *evil gleam in his eyes*  
  
Yugi: Um, ok.  
  
They start the race and Yami Bakura takes the lead (also by knocking into other various swimmers). Yugi goes under water. Yugi wins somehow.  
  
Yami Bakura: I think your Yami helped you, you cheated.  
  
Yugi: I would never cheat.  
  
Tea: Yeah, Yugi would never cheat.  
  
Yami Bakura: You have to try one more time with OUT the Millenium Puzzle. Give it to Kaiba.  
  
Joey: You can't trust Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: Someone give the barking chihaha a bone to shut him up.  
  
Joey: HEY! I'M NO CHIHWAWHA!  
  
Yugi: I trust him. Here. *hands puzzle to Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: *puts puzzle around his neck* *Yami Kaiba comes out*  
  
Yami Kaiba: Whoa, first I'm a guy with tri-colored hair and a gel obsession. Now I'm, um, another guy.  
  
Kaiba: I'm Kaiba.  
  
Tea: Oh no! The spirit of the puzzle has turned into Kaiba!!!  
  
Joey: Just what I need, another Kaiba! *falls down*  
  
****************  
  
What's going to happen when there's TWO Kaiba's running around still plotting with Yami Bakura? Can Yugi win a swimming race without Yami? Stay tuned for chapter 3!!!  
  
Miake: Wow, 2 Kaibas.  
  
Kaiba: It's better than 2 Yugis.  
  
Miake: Ya know Kaiba, you look really nice in a bathing suit.  
  
Kaiba: Yo have issues Miake, MANY issues.  
  
Miake: I know. 


	3. Kaiba has a GIRLFRIEND!

Yami Kaiba: What am I doing here?  
  
Miake: You are in the land of the disclaimers.  
  
Yami Kaiba: Ok...  
  
Kaiba: If you just give the disclaimer she usually shuts up.  
  
Yami Kaiba: Miake doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or me, she does own Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: No, she does NOT own me either.  
  
Miake: *sigh*  
  
******************  
  
Yugi: Kaiba! What happened?  
  
Kaiba: I stole your puzzle fool.  
  
Yami Kaiba: And he has released me.  
  
Yami Bakura: See ya!  
  
*Yami Bakura, Yami Kaiba, Kaiba all run off*  
  
Yami Bakura: Ok, first of all, Yugi is going to be looking for us, second of all he's going to want to duel us. He's going to use that 'heart of the cards' POS, and beat us, like he always does.  
  
Yami Kaiba: So we should kill him.  
  
Miake: YOU'RE NOT KILLING YUGI AND GETTING ME FLAMED TO ETERNITY!!!  
  
Yami Kaiba: Sorry.  
  
Miake: *dissapears*  
  
Yami Bakura: So what we need to do is permenantly relocate Yugi and his friends. I have an idea...when you pick up Mokuba, give this letter to them *letter magically appears*.  
  
Yami Kaiba: Ok.  
  
Yami Bakura: And change back into Kaiba when you get Mokuba, he's a loudmouth little kid and will spoil our plans.  
  
Yami Kaiba: Fine.  
  
Kaiba: I'll give this to him, you know, he will wonder where I put that puzzle of his.  
  
Yami Bakura: Kill him if he asks.  
  
Miake: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT KILLING POOR DEFENSELESS YAMILESS YUGI!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: You can kill her too while you're at it.  
  
Kaiba: *sigh*  
  
*Kaiba goes to pick up Mokuba*  
  
*Kaiba rings the doorbell*  
  
Yugi: *answers* KAIBA! What did you do with my Millenium Puzzle?  
  
Kaiba: I am told that if you were to ask that, I was to kil---I mean severely hurt you.  
  
Tea: Give him back his puzzle.  
  
Kaiba: I don't have it. If you want it, take this. *hands Yugi the letter*  
  
Yugi: *reads* YOU WANT ME TO GO WHERE???? AND WHO IS THIS MIAKE GIRL???  
  
Kaiba: Oops, wrong letter.  
  
Joey: Ohhhh, Kaiba has a GIRLFRIEND!  
  
Kaiba: That's one more girlfriend than you'll ever have chihuaua (A/N i know that's spelled wrong)  
  
Joey: I am NOT a frickin chihuaua.  
  
Kaiba: Here, take this note, it's the right one and GIVE THAT BACK JOEY!  
  
Joey: Here *Kaiba gives Joey a murderous look*  
  
Yugi: *reads the real note*  
  
Tristan: Oh, yea, MOKUBAAAAA!!!!!! YOUR BROTHER'S HERE!  
  
Kaiba: *thinks to self, 'this whole group is clinically insane'*  
  
Mokuba: Seto, why did you steal Yugi's puzzle, that wasn't right.  
  
Joey: Maybe he wanted to get it for his GIRLFRIEND!  
  
Mokuba: His WHAT?  
  
Kaiba: I do NOT have a girlfriend. It's that girl Miake, I think she--  
  
Miake: You think she WHAT??? *eye twitches*  
  
Kaiba: I think she should stop destroying my life in her fanfics.  
  
Miake: If I do, will you go out with me.  
  
Kaiba: If I do will it shut you up?  
  
Miake: If I do will you go out with me?  
  
Kaiba: Somebody do something, kill her, restrain her, put her in a straight jacket.  
  
*army of chibi Kaibas pull Miake away*  
  
Yugi: Ok, that was strange. So basically, you won't give me my puzzle back unless I become part of the shadow relm.  
  
Kaiba: Yes.  
  
Yugi: How is the spirit, does he miss me?  
  
Kaiba: I wouldn't know.  
  
Yugi: *gasp* YOU HAVEN'T TALKED TO HIM??? Poor guy, probably all lonely, scared, sad--  
  
Kaiba: Get this kid on medication.  
  
Yugi: I was on medication but it kinda messed up my hair.  
  
Kaiba: So that's how he explains it.  
  
Mokuba: His hair isn't THAT bad.  
  
Kaiba: Ok, that's nice. Meet me at Bakura's house tomorrow at 1:00pm or you'll never see the puzzle again. *he leaves with Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: Seto, are you having a bad day?  
  
Kaiba: AAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHH!!!  
  
Miake: That means 'yes' in Kaibaish.  
  
Kaiba: You're not helping.  
  
Mokuba: Seto, you have to give Yugi's puzzle back.  
  
Kaiba: No.  
  
Mokuba: Seto, it's not nice to steal Yugi's stuff.  
  
Kaiba: ...  
  
Mokuba: Seto, you really should give it back.  
  
Kaiba: No.  
  
Mokuba: Seto--  
  
Kaiba: Would you quit beginning every sentence with my name. It's like like I'm going to forget it.  
  
Mokuba: I'LL TAKE IT FROM YOU SETO!  
  
Kaiba: I don't have it.  
  
Mokuba: YES YOU DO SETO!  
  
Kaiba: I do NOT have Yugi's puzzle with me.  
  
Mokuba: WHO HAS IT SETO?  
  
Kaiba: STOP FINISHING EVERY SENTENCE WITH MY NAME!!! In fact, don't include my name in any sentence. Don't even speak a sentence.  
  
Miake: Seto?  
  
Kaiba: Yes, I'm having a bad day.  
  
*********  
  
Yami Bakura: Little does Kaiba know that I'm only using him to get Yugi's puzzle. He's so easily manipulatable.  
  
Miake: I don't think that's a word.  
  
Yami Bakura: Go die, or become my minion.  
  
Miake: Sure, I'll be a minion.  
  
Yami Bakura: That was too easy.  
  
********  
  
Kaiba: That has got to be the weirdest chapter of this story so far.  
  
Miake: I like the one where you were in a bathing suit.  
  
Kaiba: You would.  
  
Miake: I'M WORKING FOR BAKURA!  
  
Yami Bakura: Great, tell the whole world, some minion you are.  
  
Miake: Sorry *can't do anything right*.  
  
Yugi: Can I have my puzzle back SETO?  
  
Kaiba: Don't you start too.  
  
Miake: *Sigh* Yup, just a regular day with the YGO cast. 


	4. The nameless chapter in which Mokuba wil...

Miake: Once again, we must insert disclaimer here.  
  
Kaiba: Miake, the insane rabid--  
  
Miake: Ok, someone else does the disclaimer today.  
  
Bakura: Ok, I'll try...Miake does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its charcters, yes that includes Kaiba.  
  
Miake: Whoa, nicely done.  
  
Kaiba: I liked my version better.  
  
Mokuba: I did too. Hey, can I do the next chapter's disclaimer?  
  
Miake: Only if you get your brother to go out with me.  
  
Mokuba: *sweatdrop*  
  
*********  
  
Yami Bakura: So I have a new minion.  
  
Miake: What am I supposed to do?  
  
Yami Bakura: I want to to prevent Kaiba from ever coming back here. The Millenium Puzzle is MINE!  
  
Miake: Whatever you say Yami B.  
  
Yami Bakura: Don't call me that.  
  
Miake: Sorry.  
  
Yami Bakura: I want you to show up at Kaiba's house tomorrow at 12:00, an hour before Yugi is coming here and make sure he doesn't leave.  
  
Miake: Sir yes sir.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Yugi: I don't know what I'm going to do if I don't get my puzzle back frm Yami Bakura. He was never like this before.  
  
Joey: Maybe Kaiba brainwashed him.  
  
Yugi: Yeah, but why would Kaiba want a Millenium Item. It just doesn't seem like something he'd do.  
  
Tristan: Maybe Yami Bakura's controlling Kaiba.  
  
Tea: Although I don't think Kaiba is that easily controlled.  
  
Yugi: I wonder which one of them has it. I wonder how the spirit is. I'm worried.  
  
Tea: It's ok, you have your friends here. That's all you need are your friends. Friends are...  
  
Joey: I hate when she gets like this.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Mokuba: I'll run away if you don't give Yugi's puzzle back.  
  
Kaiba: I don't care.  
  
Mokuba: What's wrong with you? Why are you being so mean to me? SETO??? *Mokuba starts crying*  
  
Kaiba: *starts to feel bad* Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: Why do you hate Yugi so much?  
  
Kaiba: He's my mortal enemy. I've heard you're supposed to hate those.  
  
Mokuba: *laughs quiety* Yea, I guess. But Yugi is so nice.  
  
Kaiba: You don't understand.  
  
*the doorbell rings*  
  
Kaiba: I'll get it. *opens door*  
  
Miake: KAIBA!!!  
  
Kaiba: What the heck do you want.  
  
Miake: Hey! I'm here only to help you out...that is unless you don't want my help.  
  
Kaiba: No, I don't.  
  
Miake: I know something you don't that you might want to know.  
  
Kaiba: I know quite a lot.  
  
Mokuba: *still crying*  
  
Miake: It's about Yami Bakura, I'm one of his minions.  
  
Kaiba: You don't think I'd actually believe that.  
  
Miake: *sees Mokuba in a corner crying* OMG!!! Mokuba, are you ok??? *hugs Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: *sniff* my big brother *sniff* is being mean *sniff* to me and to *sniff* Yugi.  
  
Miake: It's ok Mokuba...I have a feeling he'll change his mind after I tell him what I know.  
  
Mokuba: *stops crying* Really?  
  
Kaiba: YOU GOT HIM TO STOP!!!  
  
Miake: Yes, why?  
  
Kaiba: IT WAS GETTING ANNOYING! Er, um, anyway, what's this you wanted to tell me?  
  
Miake: Yami Bakura is only using you. He just wants the Millenium Puzzle for himself.  
  
Kaiba: He WHAT?  
  
Miake: Yup.  
  
Kaiba: If you're his minion, why are you telling me?  
  
Miake: Because I like you. *hearts for eyes*  
  
Mokuba: SEE! I knew my brother wouldn't be that evil. *hugs Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: *sheepishly hugs Mokuba*  
  
Miake: I want a hug.  
  
Both Kaiba brother give Miake an odd look.  
  
Miake: Nevermind.  
  
Kaiba: HE USED ME!  
  
*silence*  
  
Kaiba: THAT insert curse word here USED ME!!! I--I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!  
  
Miake: I know how it feels, I was used once and I got stuck in a locker because of it.  
  
Kaiba: Miake, you have issues.  
  
Miake: I know. Issues, glorious issues.  
  
Kaiba: We're going there and getting that puzzle back.  
  
Mokuba: YEA! Kaiba's helping Yugi.  
  
Kaiba: Unfortunatly yes.  
  
Miake: Yea! Let's go.  
  
Kaiba: Who said you were coming.  
  
Miake: Um, I did.  
  
Mokuba: She can come.  
  
Miake *smile*  
  
Kaiba: Before anyone asks, yes, I AM having a bad day.  
  
***  
  
*Mokuba and Miake hug Kaiba*  
  
*Kaiba pounds both of us*  
  
Yugi: It's 1:00, let's go to Yami Bakura's.  
  
Joey: Yeah.  
  
***  
  
Yami Bakura: 1:00, they'll be here.  
  
***  
  
Kaiba: 1:00, I'm going to get him.  
  
***************  
  
Miake: And that's where I leave you all. With another cliff hanger.  
  
Kaiba: Miake, you had too big of a part this time.  
  
Miake: Sorry. Next chapter something will happen to shut me up.  
  
Mokuba: NEXT CHAPTER I GET TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!  
  
Miake: Yes, yes you do. 


	5. 1:00

Miake: Ok, I promised Mokuba he could do the disclaimer so here you go.  
  
Mokuba: Miake does not own any thing or anyone from YGO. Although I think it would be really funny if she owned my brother.  
  
Miake: I like you. You can do the disclaimer from now on.  
  
Mokuba: Thanks.  
  
Kaiba: Traitor.  
  
**********  
  
1:00 at Bakura's house.  
  
Yami Bakura: What are you doing here Kaiba, and Miake, CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT???  
  
Miake: Sorry, I can't help it. I had to tell Kaiba about what was going on.  
  
Yami Bakura: Some minion you are. *ties Miake to a tree*  
  
Miake: HEY!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: You Yugi will be dueling for your Millenium Puzzle.If you win you get it back and Miake stays tied to that tree forever. Lose and Miake gets her freedom and you lose the puzzle.  
  
Yugi: Then what am I supposed to do?  
  
Yami Bakura: What are you supposed to do I wonder? Heh heh.  
  
Kaiba: Let Yugi duel for his freedom. I'll duel for Miake's freedom.  
  
Miake: *blushes*  
  
Kaiba: Not that I care about her or anything.  
  
Miake: Yeah, you do.  
  
Yami Bakura: Shut up. *somehow does a spell to make it so that Miake can't talk.  
  
Yugi: Whom will you duel first?  
  
Yami Bakura: I'll duel you first Yugi.  
  
Kaiba: So what do I do, just stand and watch Yugi?  
  
Tea, Tristan, Joey: That's what we do all the time.  
  
Kaiba: You all need lives.  
  
Yami Bakura: That's true. They do need lives but let's get back to the situation at hand.  
  
The duel between Yami Bakura and Yugi goes on for about an hour and a half and Kaiba is really bored.  
  
Kaiba: This is pathetic. I'm leaving.  
  
Miake: *can't talk*  
  
Mokuba: I think you forgot about Miake.  
  
Kaiba: Yes, I did. *sarcastic* thank you so much for reminding me.  
  
Mokuba: But you LIKE her.  
  
Kaiba: Don't make me have to hurt you.  
  
Yami Bakura: *loses the duel because Yugi always wins, isn't that annoying*  
  
Yugi: Now I demand my puzzle back Yami Bakura.  
  
Yami Bakura: This is not fair. Yugi always wins *absent mindedly breaks spell on Miake so she can talk again*.  
  
Miake: Yeah, that never was fair. Yugi wins too much.  
  
Kaiba: Darn, why can she talk again.  
  
Yami Bakura: Oops, I broke the spell. Oh, well, I don't even know how I did that in the first place. I think we should all team up on Yugi.  
  
Kaiba: Like we're going to trust you?  
  
Miake: Yup.  
  
Kaiba: HE DOUBLE CROSSED ME!  
  
Miake: I was always told I was too trusting.  
  
Kaiba: *sigh*  
  
Miake: I have a better idea. Let's all go party.  
  
*everyone gives Miake odd looks*  
  
Miake: We can get Yugi drunk then make him do stupid things to embarass himself.  
  
Kaiba: This could be fun.  
  
*******  
  
Miake: Would you really have dueled for me?  
  
Kaiba: I guess we'll never know.  
  
Miake: KAIBA!!!  
  
Kaiba: *smiles* You'll never know.  
  
The next chapter will be up soon, please review! Thanx. 


	6. TURKEY? IT'S 5:30 IN THE MORNING!

Miake: I am so tired.  
  
Kaiba: That's what you get for waking up at 5:30am.  
  
Miake: I know. But I just wasn't tired anymore.  
  
Kaiba: Now I know she's gone insane.  
  
Miake: Yeah...*falls asleep*  
  
Mokuba: Miake doesn't own YGO and stuff. WAKE UP MIAKE.  
  
Miake: *jumps a mile and hits her head on the ceiling*  
  
Kaiba: Nicely done Mokuba:  
  
********  
  
Miake: I feel bad, we shouldn't get Yugi drunk. I mean look at him. All cute and sweet and defenseless.  
  
Yugi: *sitting quietly doing homework*  
  
Yami Bakura: *sarcastically* Yeah, I just feel terrible.  
  
Miake: And it's Thanksgiving. Let's forget all this and stuff ourselves with turkey.  
  
Joey: YES! FOOD! I like that idea.  
  
Kaiba: We can't eat turkey unless we go GET A TURKEY!  
  
Miake: He makes a very good point.  
  
Yugi: REALLY? You're not getting me drunk? I love you guys. I'll go buy the turkey!  
  
Tea: It's 5:30 in the morning, why is he so happy?  
  
Tristan: It's the hair. It's taken over his mind.  
  
*everyone looks at Tristan*  
  
Tristan: Heh, never mind.  
  
Miake: How about we ALL go shopping.  
  
Kaiba: Yeah, Yugi probably can't carry the turkey, it's probably bigger than him.  
  
Mokuba: That was mean Seto.  
  
Kaiba: The truth hurts.  
  
*everyone goes to the supermarket*  
  
Yugi: I think Kaiba was right! The turkey IS bigger than me.  
  
Joey: That's sad Yugi.  
  
Yami Bakura: Mayba if I curse the turkey...  
  
Everyone: NO!  
  
Yami Bakura: Did I say that?  
  
Miake: Yup.  
  
Yami: Darn fanfic writer.  
  
Miake: Sorry.  
  
*it takes an hour but we finally have all the food and go back home*  
  
Kaiba: Ok, who cooks here?  
  
Joey: Not me.  
  
Tristan: Yeah, I can't either.  
  
Yami Bakura: I could.....try.  
  
Tea: I was never good at cooking.  
  
Yugi: Neither am I.  
  
Yami: I can't cook.  
  
Mokuba: I'm not allous near the oven.  
  
Miake: Last time I tried to use a microwave I almost blew it up.  
  
Kaiba: You would.  
  
Miake: Hey! What's that supposed to mean.  
  
Kaiba: *ignoring Miake* So no one can cook?  
  
Pegasus: I can!  
  
Kaiba: How did you find us?  
  
Pegasus: I just did.  
  
Miake: So you'll cook for us?  
  
Pegasus: AFTER I BAN YOU ALL TO THE SHADOW REALM! MUAHAHA.  
  
Miake: Whoa.  
  
Pegasus: I was only joking.  
  
Everyone: *falls down*  
  
Pegasus: *starts cooking the turkey wearing one of those "kiss the cook" aprons*  
  
Kaiba: Do you think it'll be edible?  
  
Yami Bakura: I would hope so. Food usually IS edible.  
  
Joey: I'll eat it even if it isn't edible.  
  
Tristan: Idiot.  
  
Joey: HEY! *they fight*  
  
Miake: Hey, I think something is burning...  
  
Kaiba: Yeah, me too.  
  
Pegasus: Uh-oh...  
  
***********  
  
Yugi: If he blows up the house...  
  
Miake: Don't worry. I wouldn't have that happen. Too evil.  
  
Yugi: Why are we trusting him with our food? And why are we cooking at 5:30 am.  
  
Miake: Because I'm an insomniac.  
  
Yugi: Works for me.  
  
*Please review* Thanx 


	7. Boom!

Mokuba: Miake dies not own any YGO characters (or YGO).  
  
Miake: Miake DOES not Miake DIES.  
  
Mokuba: Sorry, wishful thinking.  
  
Miake: Hmph. I'm taking the keyboard BACK now. No more typing for you.  
  
Mokuba: I'll tell Kaiba that you were being mean to me.  
  
Miake: Go away.  
  
***********  
  
Kaiba: I think Pegasus burned the turkey.  
  
Pegasus: IT'S ON FIRE!  
  
Yugi: Oh no!!!  
  
Joey: Does this mean dinner will be late?  
  
Tristan: Maybe.  
  
Miake: HELP PUT OUT THE FIRE!  
  
Yami Bakura: I think I'll be going back into my Millenium Ring now so I don't DIE!!!  
  
Bakura: Huh, what's going on?  
  
Tea: *runs to the kitchen to put out the fire*  
  
Yami: Now what are we going to do?  
  
Pegasus: Actually, I never was that good of a cook.  
  
Everyone: *beats up Pegasus*  
  
Pegasus: *stands up and miraculously has no evidence of a fight on him what- so-ever* We can always go to a resturaunt.  
  
Joey: YOU'RE PAYING!  
  
Mokuba: Can I throw the turkey out the window?  
  
Kaiba: Why?  
  
Mokuba: Because, I'm bored.  
  
Kaiba: Yugi, you can be in charge of him again.  
  
Yugi: *confused and oblivious* Ok...  
  
*Everyone goes to the resturant*  
  
Pegasus: We need a table of *counts* ten.  
  
Yami Bakura: *Comes out of the Millenium Ring* make that eleven.  
  
Bakura: Where were you?  
  
Yami Bakura: Hiding so as I wouldn't get blown up in your little house fire.  
  
Bakura: It was more like a turkey fire.  
  
Yami Bakura: Everyone's a critic.  
  
Waiter: I think we have a table that big. Are you all family?  
  
Joey: I'm not related to HIM! *points to Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: I'm not related to HIM! *points to Joey*  
  
Waiter: Um, sorry I asked. Are you all here for the Thanksgiving feast?  
  
Tristan: DUH!  
  
Miake: Be nice or he won't give us food or give us the wrong food or charge us extra. You don't know how much power these people have.  
  
Tristan: Whoa.  
  
Pegasus: See, we were going to have a huge feast but I blew up the turkey.  
  
Waiter: Um, riiii-iight. I'll go get the food now.  
  
Mokuba: Is the food ready?  
  
Kaiba: Does it look ready?  
  
Mokuba: I dunno. I can't see the kitchen from here.  
  
Miake: You wanna go snoop around the kitchen.  
  
Yami: I don't think you're alloud to.  
  
Miake: Spoil all my fun.  
  
Yugi: I'd like to go.  
  
Yami: Fine, I'll go too.  
  
Mokuba: FUN!  
  
*Yami, Yugi, Mokuba and Miake leave*  
  
Tea: I don't think Miake is a good influence on your little brother Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: She's not a good influence on anyone.  
  
Joey: It's not nice to talk about people while they're gone. That's what makes it so fun.  
  
Tristan: You need a life buddy.  
  
*the food comes and Yami, Yugi, Mokuba and Miake are still gone*  
  
Tea: Hmm, I wonder what happened to them.  
  
Bakura: I'll go see.  
  
Yami Bakura: Always being so nice and kind. Why did I have to be HIS Yami?  
  
Joey: Whoa, I think you have some issues man.  
  
Yami Bakura: *throws turkey at Joey*  
  
What really happened to the four that went to "snoop around the kitchen"? Stay tuned for Chapter 8.  
  
************  
  
Kaiba: At least I didn't get lost.  
  
Miake: I never got to have any turkey.  
  
Joey: Tough. I got all the turkey I wanted.  
  
Miake: And I'm sure you brought me back some.  
  
Joey: Um...heh heh, I gotta go.  
  
Miake: *sweatdrop*  
  
Please review! Thanx 


End file.
